


Finally Live a Little, Finally Laugh a Little

by rebelforce



Series: Had Another’s Talk About Where it’s Going Wrong [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Corny jokes, Dejarik, F/M, laughing, poe thinks he’s hilarious and BB-8 is having none of it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 12:57:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13271910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebelforce/pseuds/rebelforce
Summary: Rey needs a good hard laugh, so who better in the Resistance to get that from than Poe Dameron?This is part two of a series, but can certainly be read on it’s own.





	Finally Live a Little, Finally Laugh a Little

**Author's Note:**

> So I did decide to make this into a series! This interaction between Rey and Poe is less of a Talk than just a good time, and it’s far more lighter in tone than the last work. But hey, variety makes the world go round.

Rey could name a thousand things more comfortable than sleeping in the pilot seat of the Millennium Falcon. The sands of Jakku, for one. The steel floor under her feet, warn by years of stomping smuggler boots and a 7 foot tall Wookie, for another. She could go on infinitely, but she wasn’t sure they had the time.

The old star freighter was hurtling through hyperspace towards yet another isolated planet. Their last attempt at home had been a tiny moon off the outer rim, a cold sandy place that Rey had already forgotten the name to. A fleet of rag tag First Order sympathizers had found the Falcon’s hidden location and trouble, as usual, had ensued. It only took Rey and Chewie seconds to get the ship in the air, but the damage had been done. They needed to relocate, to everyone’s dismay. Leia had promised water and greenery this time around, and Rey figured that was more than she could have asked for, given the circumstances.

Rubbing sleep from her eyes, Rey turned to look at Chewie, surprisingly still awake in his own chair. “How many hours until we arrive?”

“6 hours,” the Wookie responded in his mother tongue. “You should get some rest.”

“I just slept!” Rey defended, already feeling her eyelids threaten to droop.

“For an hour,” Chewie retorted, “hardly beauty rest.”

Rey smirked and rolled her eyes, getting up from her chair. The joints in her back and shoulders popped as she stretched, the motion an incredible relief on her exhausted body. “I’m going to stretch my legs.”

Her co-pilot made a noise that couldn’t be considered affirmative, but it wasn’t a no either, so Rey slipped from the cockpit to the galley to make her rounds. Most of the ship was asleep, even several of the lights were dimmed, but she could hear some all too familiar beeps coming from the lounge area.

Happy beeps.

“Hey Bee, want to hear a joke?” The voice belonged to Poe, hushed only slightly to be respectful of those on board that had actually managed to catch some shut eye.

“Maybe. You are not very good at jokes.” The little droid beeped in binary, their tone inquisitive.

“Nah c’mon you’ll love it.”

Rey peeked around the corner so she was not seen, happy to simply observe the moment between a man and his droid. They were huddled over the Dejarik board, a leisurely game happening between them.

“How do you unlock doors on Kashyyyk?” Poe paused, waiting for BB-8 to guess.

A low beep replied, as resigned as a cylindrical robot could be.

“With a woo-key. Get it? A Wookie.” Poe chuckled at his own joke, making a move on the board game.

Unable to help herself, Rey stepped into the room and piped, “I don’t think the joke is very good if you have to explain it.”

Poe looked up at her, a good natured smile on his face. “Oh yeah? What do you know about telling jokes?”

“Enough to know when one was bad.” She wrinkled her nose at him while BB-8 squealed, rolling down from the couch to greet Rey.

“Do you know how to play Dejarik?” Poe asked as Rey patted the droid’s dome. “I’d keep playing with Bee, but they cheat.”

“I don’t cheat,” came the binary response, “he’s just not very good.”

Rey laughed at that, clapping a hand over her mouth to suffocate the noise. Poe scoffed and rolled his eyes, shooing the droid away.

“Go power down, let Rey and I play for a while.” He winked at Rey as she sat next on the worn bench, propping her feet up on his lap.

“By all means, make yourself comfortable,” Poe smirked as he erased the existing game, setting up for a new round.

Rey startled, removing her legs from his lap and tucking them into her body. “Sorry.”

“Hey it’s fine, I was joking.” Poe’s expression was sincere, so Rey relaxed her pounding heart and spread out again, smiling as he rested a hand on her ankle.

Casual intimacy was still weird for Rey. She knew that people in romantic relationships, like her and Finn, were allowed to touch. Hand holding, lap sitting, shoulder bumping, all of that. But the more time she spent with the members of the Resistance, Rey realized that friends could do a certain amount of those things too. Like play a game of Dejarik with your feet in someone’s lap.

“Okay, rule one, ready?”

Rey nodded, her full attention on Poe in front of her.

“Rule one is that there are no rules.”

“What do you mean?” Rey quirked a brow, looking from the board to her friend’s face.

“I mean I don’t know how to play either, I always make it up.”

Rey cackled at that, her head thrown back against the seat. “You don’t know how to play?”

“No,” Poe chuckled beside her. “I just make it up as I go, but I’ve named all the characters.”

He pointed to the largest of the figures, the tip of his finger poking through the hologram. “This big guy is Stinky, then there’s Blinky, Twinky, Pinky, Slinky, Hinky, Zinky, and this guy,” he pointed at the shortest character, blue with two supporting arms, “that’s Dinky. He’s small.”

Rey wrinkled her nose at him, an amused smile in her face, “Why’s everyone called ‘Inky’?”

“Because I can’t think of anything better.”

They both laughed, Rey reveling in the opportunity to be anything but serious for once. “I can’t think of anything either.”

“Then moving on!” Poe clapped his hands together, both of them cringing when the sound echoed off the walls in the otherwise silent space. Rey held up a finger to her mouth, shushing him. “So what’s the back story here, what are these guys fighting over?”

“Uh,” Rey thought, never being great at improv. “Cake. The last piece of chocolate cake.”

“Oh.” Poe raised his brows, giving her ankle a squeeze. “Certainly worth fighting over.”

They launched into the game then, neither of them really sure whether the moves they were making were against the rules, or who was winning, or how one was really supposed to establish which side of the board was which anyways. This went on for a while before the game began to completely devolve and Poe had decided that Pinky had fallen in love with Dinky, and the whole thing was a tale between star crossed lovers.

Rey was in the middle of another giggle attack, tummy muscles aching and tears streaming down her cheeks when someone joined them in the room.

“What are you two doing awake?” It was Finn, his face illuminated by the blue glow of the holo board.

“Poe is teaching me how to play Dejarik,” Rey beamed, looking up at Finn as though he’d hung the moon.

“I didn’t know you knew how to play?” Finn quipped in Poe’s direction, sitting down next to Rey and smiling as she nestled into his side.

“I don’t,” Poe grinned as Finn placed a kiss to the top of Rey’s head. “But this was a fun way to kill some time.”

“How much time, exactly?” Rey asked, her eyes searching both men for an answer.

Poe’s eyes widened as he checked his watch, “About two standard hours, actually. I guess time flies when you’re having fun.”

“I did have fun,” Rey grinned and turned to Finn. “Do you know how to play? We could teach you our way.”

Finn chuckled, “Something tells me your way is not the right way.”

“It’s not, but it’s better.” Rey giggled as Poe pointed to Pinky and made a kissy face.

“It’s really nice to hear you laugh.” He said, and his expression was so sincere that Rey actually sobered for a moment.

“It’s nice to laugh,” she admitted, as if suddenly remembering where she was and what they had all been through in the last few weeks. Rey blushed, looking down at her hands.

“Sorry,” Poe squeezed her ankle again to get her to look back at him. “Did I make it weird?”

“No!” Rey assured him, “it’s just nice to do this. I never had the opportunity for normal friends on Jakku. This was great. I got to feel, well, normal.”

Finn tightened the grip he had in her, a silent comfort to her bad memories. She smiled up at him before yawning right into his face.

“Right, maybe we should get you to bed?” Finn quipped, amused. “You too, Poe. We should all take what we can get.”

They all made to stand, Rey missing the heat of Poe’s hand in her ankle the second it was gone, but the weight of Finn’s arm around her shoulders made up for it.

“Hey Rey?” Poe called before they went their separate ways.

Rey turned around, eyes wide. “Yeah?”

“Why should you never tell jokes on the Falcon?” Poe smirked, and the grin widened as Rey rolled her eyes.

“Why, Poe?”

“Because the entire ship might crack up.”

Finn laughed, and Rey chuckled, shaking her head. “That would be way funnier if we weren’t still relying on her for transport.”

Poe grinned, “Yeah, you’re right. Good night you guys.”

“Goodnight,” his two friends said in unison, Finn all but carrying Rey’s weight on their way to bed. It was really sweet, Poe thought, what the two of them had.

He reached forward and flicked the switch off of the holo board, watching as the little characters flickered and disappeared.

Admittedly, Poe Dameron knew how to play Dejarik. He had grown up playing with his dad on rainy days. But the delight of playing the goof and getting to see someone smile and laugh like Rey had that night, well that was more than worth the price of a little white lie.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this was as amusing to you all as it was to me lol


End file.
